Stolen Kiss
by legolas-lover0618
Summary: Hermione and Blasie are happy together. That is, until Malfoy decides to take what isn't his...
1. Broom Closets

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these things and I'm willing to take opinions  
  
~Chapter 1: Humble beginnings and Broom Closets~  
  
This has been the best year by far. My classes are great and, I have a boyfriend! Yes, I, Hermione Holly Granger, have a boyfriend. His name is Blasie Zambini; he's so cute and smart. We've been going out for almost 6 months and it's been great.  
  
We met at Hogsmeade, he was with Malfoy, Crab and Goyle, and I was with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. We were leaving the coffeehouse, when I wasn't paying attention and I ran into him. Hehe, I was always clumsy! As he helped me up I couldn't help but notice how cute he was. I just kept staring at him. He asked if I was alright, but I couldn't say a word, once again I looked like a bloody fish. I felt my face get hot so I muttered fine and rushed out of the coffeehouse. He later asked Malfoy who I was and what house I was in. He left three pink roses (my personal favorite) and a poem asking me back to the coffeehouse to talk. I accepted, we talked for awhile, and later on that week he asked me out. So here we are today.  
  
I was heading to meet Harry and Ron, when I ran into Malfoy. He's the most annoying, prissy-ass, Mr.-know-it-all, think-I'm-all-that person I've ever met.  
  
"Granger."  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
"Watch where you're going, Granger!"  
  
"I'm watching where I'm going; you're the one taking all the space up in the corridor."  
  
"You wish!" I never did get along with him. It's been that way since first year. He's always been mean to me and to my friends. I don't see why he and Blasie are friends. Actually, I do see why, Blasie is nice and friendly to everyone, it doesn't matter what house they're in.  
  
"Harry! Ron!" I screamed as I saw them sitting in the Great Hall.  
  
"Hey Hermione!"  
  
"Hey guys, what are you all doing?"  
  
"Eatin'." Harry said. Ron of course was stuffing his face with food.  
  
"Have you seen Blasie?"  
  
"Yeah, he's over there with Malfoy."  
  
Uuuggghhhh! Why Malfoy, of all the people. I casually walked over to the Slytherin table to talk to Blasie, hoping that the rest of the Slytherins would ignore me.  
  
"Blasie, can you come and talk?"  
  
"Yeah, sure!"  
  
We walked out into the corridor, casually talking; when he and I seemed to get the same idea, at the same time. We saw the broom closet, opened it, headed in, closed the door, and made-out in the broom closet. This went on for 20 minutes, when all of a sudden the door busted open.  
  
"Zabini and Granger!" A familiar but annoying voice screamed.  
  
"Malfoy!"  
  
"Yessum."  
  
"What in the hell are you doing?" That was the first time that I had heard Blazie cuss.  
  
"We were beginning to wonder what happened to you. You had been gone for over 20 minutes and we saw that Granger was missing also. You can draw your own conclusions."  
  
"So you come and look for us! I screamed, not with a mean tone, but enough for him to get the point.  
  
"Man! Blazie your girlfriend is kind of hot when she gets mad!"  
  
Then all of sudden whack! Blazie had punched Malfoy for what he said. 


	2. Chicken Bones

~Chapter 2: Chicken Bones~  
  
My jaw must have hit the floor. Blasie had stuck up for me, which shouldn't have been a shock, but I didn't think that he would go as far as hitting a guy. Malfoy had hit the floor covering his nose in agony. He got back up, hovering in pain, with his hand underneath his nose to prevent the dripping of the blood. He withdrew his hand and charged towards Blazie. I had, had the final straw, I withdrew my wand and had it pointed at his lower throat.  
  
"Don't move Malfoy. You do and you'll be able to relate with people who have asthma."  
  
He backed off, reluctantly, but step backed. He knew that if he came closer I would do something. He didn't stick around long enough to find out what I would do. The hair had stood up on the back of my neck when Malfoy said I looked hot when I got mad. Something about that statement just sent me cringing.  
  
"You all right Blasie?"  
  
"Yeah, are you?"  
  
"Me? Why are you asking me, I wasn't the one who just punched a guy?"  
  
"You just seemed to have been disgusted with what Draco said."  
  
"No, I'm fine."  
  
The truth was, what Malfoy told me did bother me. There was something about what he said that just made me cringe and wonder.  
  
Blasie and I walked back to the great hall, just in time for us to have to leave for class. I grabbed my books and headed on to my next class, Blasie unfortunately wasn't in my next class so I wouldn't see him until dinner in the Great Hall. With my luck though, Malfoy happened to be in my next class. I knew this class would be hell, luckily Harry was also in my class; he could help me if I got in trouble. Of course my day just got better and better. Apparently Harry was called to Professor McGonagall's office. So I was forced to fend for myself and that sort of worked well.  
  
"Hey Granger, got any new spells worked up?"  
  
"No, why do you ask?"  
  
"Maybe you can fix my nose."  
  
"Why would I fix your nose, when my boyfriend just broke it for a good reason?"  
  
"Because it really hurts!" "I think that was the intention of hitting you."  
  
"Please Granger, if I go to the hospital wing, then I'll have to explain to them how I broke it. I can't say that I was fighting; I'll get in huge trouble. They'll want to know who I was fighting with and it will just be a huge mess."  
  
He looked pretty pathetic and I thought about fixing his nose, but if I did, it wouldn't be back to his normal nose. Maybe a chicken bone would be better for him. So that's exactly what I did.  
  
"Chica Nosa."  
  
"Aaaagggggghhhhhhh! What did you do?"  
  
"I replaced your broken nose bone with a chicken bone!"  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
"Because you're an asshole, that's why."  
  
"That's still not a reason to do that."  
  
"Whatever Malfoy."  
  
"What am I going to do about my nose?"  
  
"Well I suggest when you go up to the hospital wing, you do what you do best, lie."  
  
"I do not lie!"  
  
"You do too! That's what you're doing right now!"  
  
He didn't say another word to me after that. I guess he got tired of being told off. I would too if I were in his place, but hey, that's just me.  
  
The rest of the class went fine, especially when Harry showed up. I explained everything to him and he laughed! He just burst out laughing in the middle of class. To top it all off he fell out of his chair, because he was laughing so hard. I thought it was funny, but not that funny. 


	3. The Kiss

~Chapter 3: The Kiss~  
  
The bell finally rang, and I had never been happier to hear it. Harry and I walked out of the class with a relieved look on our faces; our next class was potions four. Since this was one of my easiest classes, I could sit and daydream about Blasie. I was on my way to class when Harry and I ran into Malfoy.  
  
"How's your nose, Malfoy?" I said with a snicker.  
  
"Fine now that one of my friends found a reverse spell to your spell."  
  
"Wow, I never would have thought that you would have any friends Malfoy."  
  
"More than you have. I mean, what, you have Potter, Zambini, and Weasley. There are a whole lot of friends there, so I don't even want you to say a word about the friends that I have."  
  
"All of your friends IQ's couldn't equal to my three friends though."  
  
"Whatever Granger just come and take a walk with me please."  
  
"Why?" "Yeah, why should she?" I heard Harry say.  
  
"She and I need to talk about her and Zambini, that's why."  
  
"Do you want to go Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah I guess if it's about Blasie."  
  
The hair on the back of my neck stood up again. I brushed it off and decided that it was just the grudge from Malfoy. We walked a distance when he stopped. I wondered what he had wanted to talk about, but I heard something. I turned around in which the sound had come from. When I turned back around to face Malfoy he kissed me. I pulled away and stood back in shock. I was about ready to slap him when I heard a familiar voice.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
It was Blasie; he had seen Malfoy kiss me! It looked like he was almost in tears and I began to almost cry too.  
  
"Blasie!"  
  
"Zambini, what up?" I heard Malfoy say.  
  
"I-I-I don't know what to say, other than to ask what the hell are you all doing?"  
  
"We're not really sure." Malfoy said.  
  
So with the end of Malfoy's statement Blasie walked off and I knew this was the end of our relationship. Malfoy was tempted to say something, but I also walked off. I couldn't think, move, speak, or do anything except cry. So I ran to the Gryffindor tower, went into the girl's dorm and lied on my bed. As soon as I hit my bed I cried. I cried about two things, the fact that Malfoy kissed me, and Blasie broke up with me. I knew that Blasie wouldn't talk to me, especially after what just happened, but I needed to talk to him. I already missed him and I wished I could explain this to him. What could I say to him though? The fact that I had just been kissed by another guy was something that nobody wanted to hear about, especially your boyfriend at the time. I also couldn't go up to him and say that the kiss meant nothing and that all of my feelings are for him. He wouldn't believe that, despite if it's true. I had to find a way to win him back, I don't care what it took, and I needed him. 


	4. Ideas and Coffee

~Chapter 4: Ideas and Coffee~  
  
The week after the kiss I had rarely seen Blasie, or at least not enough to sit down and talk to him. He was avoiding me, and duh, he had the right to. I had to find a way to sit down and talk to him; even if he didn't want to listen I would feel a whole hell of a lot.  
  
"Ginny I have a problem." I had to tell someone I was about to bust. I hadn't told anybody, and neither Malfoy nor Blasie had told anyone.  
  
"Sure, what's up?"  
  
"I have to tell you something and you can't tell anyone. Not Harry or Ron, not anyone, not even your parents!"  
  
"Ok, ok, I got the point, back at Harry and Ron!" Her eyes widened with excitement from my news.  
  
"You remember how I was going out with Blasie?"  
  
"Yeah, aren't you still?"  
  
"No, when I was going out with him Malfoy kissed me, and we broke up."  
  
"You kissed Draco Malfoy!"  
  
"I didn't kiss him, he kissed me! I had rather that he hadn't, because now Blasie and I have broken up."  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm still back on the fact that you and Malfoy kissed!"  
  
"Ginny! Focus here! I have a problem... I want Blasie back, but I'm not sure on how to get him back."  
  
"Have you even sat down and talked to him...even for a little bit?"  
  
"No, I haven't tried; he won't sit down with me and listen to what I have to say to, especially after what happened.  
  
"You have to win him back if he means this much to you! The trick is leaving enough good hints but with out seeming like your obsessed or stalking him."  
  
"Do you have any ideas?"  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Hermione Granger, you want him back so bad you can't stand it, and you have no ideas!"  
  
"Why do you think I came to you Ginny?"  
  
"`Cause Harry and Ron are no help in this situation."  
  
"True, but that's not the point."  
  
Going into my pondering stage(which was when I took my right hand, placed it under my left arm and touched my shoulder; and took my left hand and tapped my fingernails on my lips)I tried coming up with ways to first and foremost to get Blasie's attention. I wasn't coming up with any ideas at all and I was beginning to lose hope. Ginny and I sat for about 15 more minutes and we decided to take a break. It was a Friday so we were permitted to go to Hogsmeade, and that's where we decided to go. We wanted coffee and so we headed to the closest coffee house.  
  
"What'll be?" The waiter behind the counter asked.  
  
"Doc holiday please." I said. The doc holiday was always my favorite; it had chocolate and caramel, who wouldn't love it.  
  
"White chocolate caramel cappuccino for me." Ginny said.  
  
"Number 7, please wait."  
  
We found our usual table and sat and pondered some more, for ideas. We heard our number called so we fetched our cappuccinos and talked. No longer about Blasie, I began to smile again, and we talked about different things. School and Harry were two of our biggest topics and you could talk for hours on those two topics. We would have kept talking had we not run out of coffee, which was our signal to leave. As we were leaving the coffee shop I made my clumsy statement for the day, I ran into someone and hit the floor with a thud. I looked up red-faced and I saw an extended hand to help me up. Wow, this is really familiar. As I had looked up I realized it was one specific person, Blasie. As he helped me up he kept looking down at the ground.  
  
"Blasie I need to talk to you." Those were the only words that I could say which was kind of rude.  
  
"About?"  
  
"I just thought you might want to know t-that I...I love you."  
  
And with the end of my statement I ran out of the coffeehouse and covered my face. I didn't see Ginny for the rest of the night. In fact I didn't see anybody for the rest night, I was too busy crying. Nobody could understand why I was crying, so the rest of the Gryffindors just let me be. Yes, people do cry over other people, much too many of people's dismay. You can love someone so much that you cry over them for hours. Despite if they love you back or not.  
  
I don't know what time I got back to the castle but I changed into my gray t-shirt and flannel pajama bottoms and cried myself to sleep that night.  
  
It was weird because I woke up suddenly in the middle of the night. I tried going back to sleep but I couldn't. I kept thinking about Blasie and this evening and how I didn't stick around for his reaction. So I grabbed the book I was reading, Hogwarts, A History, and a big fleece blanket. I started a fire and sat on the couch and began to read. I didn't care if I got caught; I knew a spell to apparate myself from the common room to my room and they would never know. (It was quicker than running and them hearing me). My thoughts drifted above me as I indulged in my book and I finally smiled again. I became sleepy but still continued reading and eventually fell asleep on the couch. 


	5. Early and Small Talk

~Chapter 5: Early and small talk~  
  
"Hermione....Hermione wake up."  
  
"Hmmm...what?  
  
"You need to get up before the head boy and girl catch you in here."  
  
"I don't care let me sleep."  
  
"Hermione Holly Granger get up or you'll get in huge trouble!"  
  
"Alright, I'm up, I'm up."  
  
The fact was I wasn't really awake; I was just kind of blurry. All I remembered was being led back to my bed and falling back asleep. It wasn't until later when Ginny came and got me up again that I awoke.  
  
"Morning Ginny." I said groggily.  
  
"Morning Hermione, had a hard time sleeping last night?"  
  
"Just a little bit, but who came and got me up to avoid getting in trouble?"  
  
"I did, I didn't want you to get in trouble with the head boy/girl. I never understood why you were sleeping in the common room."  
  
"I suddenly woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't go back to sleep. So I grabbed my book and started reading on the couch and fell asleep. What time did you come and drag me to my bed?"  
  
"Around 1 o'clock in the morning. I came and got you up at 10 o'clock this morning."  
  
"Oh, thanks, I'm sure if I got caught it would have been far worse then what you put me through."  
  
"I'll give you some time alone to wake up." "Thanks."  
  
My mind was in a blur and I couldn't remember why I had come in early. As I woke up later on I remembered why I had come in early and why I had cried myself to sleep. I had told Blasie that I loved him and I ran out of the coffee shop crying. There was nothing that I could do about it now, because I had already done it. The only thing I could think to do at the moment was to go and get breakfast. I would think while eating so it would be a whole lot easier for me to sort things in my head.  
  
I went down to the Great Hall for some brunch and found a table in isolation from everyone else. Nobody could or would bother me, hopefully. Of course my assumptions were wrong. The one person I didn't want to see was standing across from me.  
  
"What's up Granger?"  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?"  
  
"I want to come and talk about you and Zabini."  
  
"O.K., what do you really want to come and talk to me about because I know your lying to me."  
  
"You're good Granger. I actually wanted to come and talk to you about that kiss we had."  
  
"Malfoy, you and I both know that shouldn't have happened."  
  
"Then why did you kiss me back?"  
  
"I didn't kiss you back Malfoy, you wouldn't let me go. So when I did pull away, that's when Blasie saw us."  
  
"Just admit that you liked it Granger!"  
  
"Malfoy, no I didn't, I don't like you at all. I think you are an asshole, and that you tried to sabotage me and Blasie's relationship."  
  
"Now why would I want to do that?"  
  
"I don't know you're the criminal mastermind, not me."  
  
"I got to admit Granger, I do like you and the only way that I was gonna get a chance to go out with you is if you and Blasie broke up. So I may have altered the game in my direction and for my benefit, but so what. I wanted to go out with you really bad, but I knew that you wouldn't break up with Blasie to go out with me."  
  
"Malfoy, I didn't want to go out with you then and I don't want to go out with you now."  
  
"Hmm...might I ask why?"  
  
"Maybe it's because you're an asshole and a dickwad that nobody likes except for the girls who want to get some!"  
  
"Hey! That's not true and you know it!"  
  
"Actually Malfoy it is true. I at least had a boyfriend who liked me for who I was and not so he could get laid."  
  
WHACK! Before I knew it I was hit in the eye. I hit the cold floor with a thud and the throbbing started in my right eye. I couldn't open it, but I still could see through my left eye and I saw Malfoy run off. I had a feeling that he wasn't running to go and get a nurse to come and help me. 


	6. A Little Help

Chapter 6: A Little Help  
  
"Are you alright?" I heard a very similar voice say. I knew who it was and I began to wonder why he always helped me up from the floor.  
  
"I think so...I think I need to go to the hospital wing for some ice."  
  
"Would you like someone to help you there?"  
  
"Sure, I could use a little help getting there. You've already seen my grace and agility."  
  
"Actually I saw everything that happened and that has nothing to do with your grace and agility."  
  
I couldn't look at him; I just looked at the ground as he put his hand around my waist to lead me to the hospital wing. I could feel my face getting hot and my eyes welling up. It was nice to be able to just walk with him. I hadn't done anything or talked to him for awhile and it made me so sad to only be in his arms under the circumstances. During the months that we went out, I was the happiest person in the world. Now, I couldn't even stand to be this close to him and not cry. I was thinking of the times when we were going out, when I was interrupted by a question.  
  
"Hermione, are you ok?"  
  
I didn't look up from the floor, but nodded my head.  
  
"Do you want me to stay with you here in the hospital wing or you o.k. by yourself?"  
  
"I don't care, do what you want," I said quietly, almost whispering.  
  
"I'll leave you here since the nurse is coming, but if you're not back to class later, then I'll come and check on you, o.k.?"  
  
Once again I nodded in agreement. I looked up in time for him to walk out of the room. I almost cried there but a sharp pain all of a sudden reminded me of the black-eye I was probably starting to get.  
  
"Ms. Granger what happened?" I heard the nurse ask. I couldn't rat out Malfoy but I didn't want to lie either, but I did anyway.  
  
"I accidentally got hit going down the hallway because I wasn't paying attention."  
  
"Alright, I'll go and get you some ice for your eye, I'll be right back."  
  
She brought me back some ice and told me to keep it on my eye for about fifteen minutes. Then she walked to another patient.  
  
In the middle of holding the pack of ice Blasie came in.  
  
"How's your eye?" He said looking at the giant ice pack on my eye.  
  
"It hurts like crazy."  
  
He walked over to me and sat beside me. He looked my face over and reached for my hand that was holding the ice pack. He placed his hand over mine and gently pulled the ice pack away. Shock swept over him as he saw the black- eye and reached to touch it. It was very tender, and when his gentle hand touched it, I flinched. He pulled away and muttered something under his breath. I didn't catch what it was but I didn't really care. We sat in silence for awhile before I realized that his hand was still holding mine. We both looked down and he became uncomfortable. He gently placed the ice pack back over my eye.  
  
"How long do you think you'll be down here?"  
  
"I don't know. I may be back in time for the last class or dinner at the latest.  
  
"O.K., I'll see you later then."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
And then he was gone again. The nurse walked back to me and told me to hold it on there for another 5 minutes. She looked at me suspiciously.  
  
"So...was that your boyfriend?"  
  
"No, actually that's my ex-boyfriend. He helped me over here and came to check on me."  
  
"Hmm...interesting."  
  
"What is interesting, might I ask."  
  
"I find it kind of odd that your ex-boyfriend is here checking up on you, that's all....Hold that on there for about another minute."  
  
As much as it pained me to say, she was right. It was kind of awkward to have my ex-boyfriend come and check on me rather than me friends. I mean, I'm sure Harry, Ron, or Ginny must have heard I was in the hospital wing by now. Or at least when I didn't show up for class they should have wondered where I was.  
  
The nurse soon released me and I went on my way to the Great Hall (I missed my last class). I saw Harry and Ron at a table and casually walked over to join them.  
  
"Nice black-eye Hermione," I heard Ron say, mashed potatoes coming from his mouth. "What happened?" Harry said with worry.  
  
"I ran into somebody when I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."  
  
"Oh, I see, well are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, it just hurts a little. It's kind of numb from the ice."  
  
"That's good, I guess, at least you can't feel it...Aren't you gonna eat?"  
  
"No, I think that I'll go back to the Gryffindor common room and relax. I'll probably put more ice on my eye.  
  
I walked back to the common room and relaxed in one of the chairs. I wanted my book so went up to the beds and grabbed my book. On top of my book was a note, and it wasn't a note that I had written to remind myself of something.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
I know that it's been a really long time since we've sat down and talked about anything. Which leads me to ask you if you want to go to somewhere with me today at 6:00? All you have to do is show up at the front of the school at 5:45, and if you don't then I understand. I hope to see you there.  
Sincerely,  
Blasie Z.

Hmm...do I really want to go with him, even with a black-eye? Hell yeah! I've been waiting for him to do that for a long time. I can try and cover up the black-eye, but if I can't then oh well. I had to get ready! I had to figure out what I was going to wear. Agghhh! What was I going to wear? That's a big question there.  
  
I got ready, and figured out what I was going to wear. I decided on blue jeans, flip flops, and a blue short sleeve shirt with a white collar. I tried to hide the black eye with as much make-up, with out seeming to over do it. You could still see it, but I didn't care at that point and time.


	7. A Trip

Chapter 7: A Trip  
  
I walked to the front of the school and waited there (I decided to get there a few minutes early, just to be safe). I sat on a bench and waited for the clock to strike a quarter till six.  
  
In the distance I saw him approaching and my heart gave a jerk. He did show up and it wasn't a joke, hehe. Now I'm getting all giggly, great!  
  
"Hey Hermione," he said casually.  
  
"Hey Blasie, what's up?"  
  
"Not much and you?"  
  
"Me either... So..."  
  
"Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Sure, where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
He already had my curiosity and we hadn't even started walking yet. I wondered where we were going.  
  
We walked kind of close, but I couldn't help but enjoy it. We walked a ways then; he grabbed my hand and pulled me off to the side.  
  
"Hermione, you're going to have to trust me."  
  
"Umm...O.K., but why?"  
  
"Because I want to lead you there."  
  
"Still, I can see where I'm going."  
  
"That's the thing; I want you to close your eyes, because it's a surprise."  
  
"O.K. then, what can it possibly hurt."  
  
I closed my eyes and let him lead the way. I was very nervous, because I didn't know what he was going to do.  
  
We walked a good distance when we finally stopped.  
  
"Be careful, but take a step," he said as he helped me up the step. "Are your eyes still closed?"  
  
"Yes they are."  
  
"Good, but now you can open them."  
  
I opened my eyes and all I saw was water. I clenched him and he held me close to him. I was on a boat...I had never been on a boat before and he knew that. It wasn't a very big boat, but it wasn't incredibly small either. It was white and had a white mask and sail. I gawked at the water around us and very slowly stepped forward. The boat moved slightly and I started to fall, but he caught me.  
  
"Wow, how did you get this boat?"  
  
"I saved up my money so that I could rent it."  
  
"I can't believe that you remembered that I had never been on a boat before."  
  
He led me to a blanket that was placed at the front of the boat. There was a picnic basket already there. I sat on the blanket and just sat there. I'm sorry, but I had never been on a boat before so leave me alone!  
  
"Stay right there, I'll be back."  
  
I walked towards the blanket (very slowly) and sat down. I stared at the water as he walked behind me, and then something loud and bright went off in front of me. It was fireworks, hehe, I love fireworks! I was mesmerized by them when Blasie came and sat down behind me. My back was against his chest and I sat back and watched the fireworks in front of us. He also seemed mesmerized by them, I don't know, I was too absorbed myself.  
  
"Having fun Hermione?"  
  
"Yes I am as a matter of fact. I still just can't believe that you remembered that I had never been on a boat before."  
  
"I didn't forget a single thing about you Hermione."  
  
"If I were you then I would have."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because if you had kissed another girl while we were going out then I would have broken it off, then have tried to forget everything about you."  
  
Silence, not good!  
  
"What if the kiss had been forced and not by will?"  
  
"Then that would have changed everything."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why are you asking me all of these questions?"  
  
"Because I want to know."  
  
"Why? It's history. It's done, over, there's nothing left. I didn't want it to happen but it did and I would change that if I could!"  
  
"Maybe I wouldn't have reacted the way that I did had I known what had really happened."  
  
"How do you know what really happened?"  
  
"Because Hermione, I watched Draco hit you. You were explaining the whole thing to him and I finally understood what really happened. And like I said before, had I known the whole truth then I wouldn't have reacted the way that I did."  
  
"Had you not reacted the way you did then we probably wouldn't be on this boat like we are."  
  
"Oh yes we would, it just would have been sooner than this."  
  
I gave him a confused look, because I didn't really understand. Did that mean that he was going to do this why were going out? Awww...isn't that sweet. He was going to do this earlier, had Malfoy not gone and screwed everything up like he did.  
  
He did interpret my confused look and went and elaborated on it.  
  
"I was going to do this while we were going out, but something happened, and you know what I'm talking about."  
  
I was right, ha, I knew it. I didn't say anything though. I felt something. It was his hands wrapped around my stomach and he pulled me closer to him. I went with the flow, but was enjoying ever minute of it. So, I sat back, watched the fireworks, and in his arms. 


	8. A Surprise

Chapter 8: A Surprise  
  
As I sat back I felt him move his right arm to do something. I then heard a slow song playing in the background. He stood up, and reached out his hand to help me stand up as well.  
  
"Do you want to slow dance?"  
  
"Yes I would."  
  
This was the best damn day of my life. I was on a boat with the one person that I truly loved, fireworks in the background, and slow dancing on the boat. Gosh, life was good.  
  
"I thought you didn't know how to slow dance Blasie?"  
  
"Well, I didn't, until yesterday."  
  
"You learned for me!"  
  
"Yep." We danced on the boat, me wrapped up in his arms, close to him. His lips were on my forehead, and my hands on his neck. I looked up to him and he looked back down to me and our eyes met. I would say that it was like fireworks, but they were already going off in the background, hehe!  
  
He leaned in and he kissed me, and what did I do? Duh huh, I kissed him back! What were you expecting me to do?  
  
I kissed him and it was so nice to do that again. I forgot how good he was at it. We kissed on the boat and before long it went on to making out on the boat. I had no complaints about any of it.  
  
We finally stopped and he looked into my eyes with his bright green eyes. I always did like his eyes. He had the prettiest green eyes, so I couldn't help but stare into them.  
  
"It's getting late, do you want to go back to the school?"  
  
"Honestly, no I don't, but I don't know what I want to do now."  
  
"Hmm...We can try and catch the last train to Hogsmeade and go for coffee. Do you want to do that?"  
  
"Sounds like fun, but what about the boat?"  
  
"I'll just tell the people at the dock that we're leaving."  
  
He helped me off the boat and for some odd reason he covered my eyes when we got off."  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked.  
  
"Leading you somewhere," he said suspiciously.  
  
"I thought we were going to the train and then to the coffee shop?"  
  
"We'll I changed my mind. I'm taking you somewhere different."  
  
Hmm... I wonder where he was going to take me. He had already led me onto a boat, in which I had never been on. Had a picnic, and watched fireworks. It was the best day ever; what else could he possibly do?  
  
I allowed for him to lead me wherever we were going. I felt concrete below me, like a sidewalk.  
  
"We're here."  
  
He uncovered my eyes to reveal a garden. Candles were lit, hidden between the pink and red roses. Lots of plants were either hidden or hanging, and in plain site were three pink roses. He went and grabbed them from the place in which they were laying and handed them to me.  
  
"Hermione, I have a question for you."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Will you be my girlfriend again?"  
  
"Yes, I would. I would love that."  
  
With the end of my sentence he put his arms around me, pulled me closer, and kissed me. 


End file.
